1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera for recording images in a plurality of recording modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an electronic camera which records photographed images as digital data in a memory, the number of photographs it can record depends on the capacity of the memory. Especially, for an electronic camera having a built-in memory, when the memory thereof becomes full, subsequent photographing cannot be carried out unless image data stored therein are transferred to a personal computer or the like. Therefore, many digital cameras have a function to switch image recording modes according to a purpose of photographing so that their memories can be used as efficiently as possible. More specifically, many cameras have plural kinds of recording modes such as a high quality (high resolution) mode or a compression mode, according to the resolution or necessity of compression of an image.
For a conventional electronic camera, such a recording mode needs to be set before photographing, and for image data having been recorded in a memory, the recording mode cannot be changed. However, in many cases the purpose of photographing (usage of images) is not obvious at the time of photographing.
For example, in order to print a photographed image, the image needs to be recorded in a high quality (high resolution) mode. However, whether or not an image is printed has not necessarily been decided before photographing the image, and it is often decided after checking how the image has come out is checked. In such a case, since all images can be candidates for printing, the recording mode should be set to the high quality mode for all images at the time of photographing. Therefore, many users record even images having compression-mode quality (which are not printed) in the high quality mode. In other words, the image recording function of a conventional electronic camera using a plurality of recording modes has not necessarily been utilized effectively.
Based on consideration of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic camera which can record data of all images in a recording mode appropriate for each image and effectively utilize its memory having a limited capacity.
In order to solve the above problems, the present invention adds a function for setting a recording mode during preview of an image in an electronic camera comprising a preview photographing function to display on a monitor data of the photographed image before they are recorded in a recording medium.
In other words, the electronic camera of the present invention comprises temporary storage means, such as a frame memory, for temporarily storing image data obtained by photographing, image displaying means for displaying the image data being temporarily stored as a visible image on a display medium, recording mode deciding means for deciding, based on predetermined information input externally, a mode of recording the image data being displayed, image converting means for converting the image data temporarily stored to image data in a recording mode determined by the recording mode deciding means, and image recording means for recording the image data after the conversion in a predetermined recording medium.
The xe2x80x9cimage displaying meansxe2x80x9d displays image data which have been transferred from image photographing means and stored temporarily in the frame memory, that is, the image data before being recorded in a memory card or the like. The image displaying means is different from means for replaying image data recorded in the memory card or the like. However, the electronic camera of the present invention may comprise a function to replay image data having been recorded, separately from the image displaying means.
As the xe2x80x9cpredetermined informationxe2x80x9d, information directly specifying the content of conversion processing to be carried out on the image data, or information specifying usage of image data, or the like can be used.
The information directly specifying the content of conversion processing may include information indicating whether or not compression, a resolution conversion, a tone conversion, and trimming is necessary, as well as a compression rate, resolution, tones, and an area to be trimmed if each kind of processing is necessary, for example. A user can select these kinds of information, such as the compression or resolution conversion, from a menu showing each option displayed on a monitor attached to the camera, by operating a button of the camera. The user selects from a plurality of available compression rates displayed on the monitor (or inputs a value), in the case of compression for example. In this manner, the selected item can be input.
The information specifying usage means information indicating whether an image has been photographed for printing or for display only, for example. Such information can be input by causing the user to select a recording mode such as a xe2x80x9cprinting modexe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9cdisplay modexe2x80x9d predefined according to the usage and displayed on the monitor of the camera. In this case, the recording mode deciding means automatically judges an appropriate compression rate, resolution, tone, or the like for printing if the printing mode has been selected. Likewise, the recording mode deciding means automatically judges the same items in the above for display if the display mode has been selected. In this case, the image converting means carries out compression or resolution conversion processing on the image data for example, based on the compression rate or the resolution having been judged automatically.
When the printing mode has been selected, it is expected that the user will specify the quantity or the like of printing, after setting the recording mode. Therefore, t he camera may comprise a function to record the printing specifying information together with the image data in the recording medium. In this case, the screen automatically shifts to a printing specification screen when the printing mode has been selected. The printing specifying information regarding print output is input on this screen.
As the xe2x80x9cpredetermined recording mediumxe2x80x9d, a memory installed in an electronic camera or a removable medium detachable from a camera can be used. As the removable medium, a memory card such as an SSFDC, a Compact Flash, or a PC card, or a magnetic (or a magneto-optic) recording medium such as an FD or a Picture MD may be used.
According to the electronic camera of the present invention, a user can set the recording mode while previewing an image having been photographed. Therefore, image data can be recorded in an optimal recording mode decided by confirming the image. In this manner, unlike a conventional electronic camera which needs recording mode setting to be carried out before photographing, memory shortage due to unsuccessfully photographed images recorded at a high resolution, or poor quality for printing due to recording at a low resolution does not occur.
At this time, an image can be recorded in the recording mode according to the user""s intention when the content of the conversion processing to be carried out on image data can be specified directly, such as in the case where the image data are recorded by using a desired resolution or compression rate having been set by the user.
Meanwhile, if a user inputs the usage of image data such as the xe2x80x9cprinting modexe2x80x9d and the digital camera judges an optimal resolution or compression rate according to the usage in order to record the image data in the recording mode, a user who does not have detailed knowledge of digital processing (or a user who is not familiar with the terms such as resolution and compression rate) can record image data in an optimal recording mode.
Furthermore, since it is expected that a user will input printing specifying information such as quantity after setting the recording mode if the printing mode has been selected, convenience of the electronic camera is improved by linking the function of recording mode setting with that of printing specification, such as in the case where a printing specifying information input screen is displayed after printing mode has been selected by the user.